


Gods Rule the City

by StormEnchanter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All of the 104th squad is aged up in this, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe- Cops, Alternative Universe- Mafia, Bilingual Eren, Brief moments of humor, Connie used to have hair before that was before meeting Pixis, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Eren has an insane sweet tooth, Eren is also aged up in this, Gang Wars, I mean insane, Jean's fed up with half the shit that goes down at the squad precinct, Levi is a drug kingpin, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sassy Eren Yeager, Spends half of his paycheck on sweets, The 104th squad are all cops, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormEnchanter/pseuds/StormEnchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 20 years since the city of Shiganshina fell to Levi's gang. The city has become infested with drugs and gun violence, leaving in its wake pain and destruction. 18 year-old Eren Yeager has made it his mission to bring Levi and his cronies down once and for all in the wake of his father's death. However, Levi has managed to always evade the cold grip of the law, but will Eren be the one to finally catch Levi and toss him behind bars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's a King to a God, what's a God to a King

**Author's Note:**

> If you're seeing this thank you for deciding to read my fic! I just want to start of by saying that future chapters of this fic are going to contain drug use, violence and some noncon elements. So if those things are definitely not your cup of tea, please don't read this or if you still want to read it, but don't want to read those squeamish parts later I can always just give a heads up of what is in that chapter and provide a chapter summary as well. Let me know your thoughts on weather I should do it or not though?

****

            “Stop right there!” Eren’s voice ricocheted off of the walls as he took the stairs two at a time. The knuckles on both of his hands were white from his death grip on his police issued glock; the muzzle was pointed towards the ground as the door leading to the rooftop flew open slamming into the wall beside it.

            The fierce howl of the wind outside echoed eerily through the stairwell, drowning out the shouts of the other officers and SWAT members who were a few feet below him.

            Eren rushed towards the rooftop; sweat dripping down his face and his thin shirt clinging to him like a second skin underneath his bulletproof vest. The rain was pelting down around him and soaking into his bones. Locks of his hair were pressed against his forehead as rain water dripped down the side of his face.

            He quickly glanced down as he ran across the roof, his shoes having a hard time finding traction against the slippery surface of the glass tiles beneath him. Red lights flashed below him as uniformed security guards rushed around. Red flashing lights pierced the night sky from the police cars below. He stopped in his tracks as a harsh, white light blinded him. He threw an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the light and to get bearings back on his surroundings.

            He lowered his arm, squinting as the air became disturbed from the rotors beating at the air. A rope ladder fell from the cockpit of the chopper, landing directly in front of the man he had been chasing. Eren lifted his gun and pointed the muzzle straight at the back of the man in front of him. The wind was whipping his hair back and forth and causing it to stick to his skin. “Don’t you dare take another step, Levi!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. He was almost certain the wind had stolen his words causing Levi to be unable to hear his orders.

            But Levi seemed to hear him anyway. His body stilled as his right hand wrapped around one of the rungs of the rope ladder. He turned his head to gaze over his shoulder at Eren. A smug smirk on his lips and his hair only a little bit out of place from all the running and the pouring rain. His tailored suit hugged at his skin in such a way that it seemed as if he had stepped right out of an erotic magazine. “Don’t say my name so lightly officer—unless you’re buying me dinner of course!”

            A light blush dusted Eren’s cheeks. He hoped Levi couldn’t see it from where he was. He kept his gun firmly trained on him, ready to shoot at a single moment.

            Eren could hear the shouts of officers and the stampeding of their boots. Eren knew that his backup would be here in only a few moments and Levi seemed to know that too.

            Levi glanced up at the chopper before his gaze pivoted back to Eren. “I really enjoy our little tryst officer, but unfortunately such good things must come to an end.” Levi turned, placing his left foot onto the lowest rung of the ladder.

            This was Eren’s chance. This was his only chance. If Levi disappeared right now there was no guarantee as to when he would pop up on the radar of law enforcement again. Eren took a deep, shuddering breath as he lifted his gun, pointing the muzzle at Levi’s back. He pulled the trigger, the bullet burst out of the muzzle; a sound similar to the popping of firecrackers filled the air. The muscles in Eren’s arms tensed from the recoil of the gun. The bullet sailed through the air as Eren held his breath. The rope ladder that Levi was on quickly pulled him up into the cockpit in the blink of an eye. The bullet sailed through empty space.

            Eren watched as Levi leaned out of the side of the cockpit, his hand gripping the cold, metal frame of the chopper. “It seems like you missed officer. I hope your partners don’t say that about you in bed!” Eren’s eyes widened as his face turned as red as the sirens flashing below. “I do hope we’ll be able to put such rumors to rest the next time we meet.”

            Armed officers and SWAT team members burst out onto the roof, their guns aimed on the chopper. Levi smirked as he wiggled his fingers at Eren before turning towards the pilot and whispered something that none of the people below could hear. Gunshots rang out in the night as the army of officers on the roof fired bullet after bullet at the chopper only for them to ricochet off. The chopper turned, its harsh headlights raking over the officers below who quickly shielded their eyes away from it, before retreating into the night sky.

            Disappointment and anger washed over Eren like an ocean wave as he watched the chopper become no more than a small dot in the star dusted sky.

            He lost his only chance to apprehend Levi once and for all.

            Fuck.

            “YEAGER!” The almost calm, silence of the night was broken by a single booming voice that didn’t require a megaphone to achieve such a deafening volume.

            Eren sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as he spun on the heels of his boots to face an angered Pixis who was stomping over to where he stood. Pixis was a good foot taller than him, tan skin the color of sandalwood and gold eyes sunken so far into his face that staring at him felt like you were staring right into an abyss.

            There was a fury in Pixis’s eyes that told Eren all he needed to know. This reprimand would be far worse than any of the other that Pixis had dished out on him and he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to receive it.

            “Yes…sir?” Eren asked hesitantly as Pixis stopped a few inches away from Eren; he could count the number of wrinkles on Pixis’s face. Pixis glared down at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

            “See me in my office when we get back to the station.” That single sentence was much worse than having Pixis chew him out in front of everyone else. If it was up to him, he’d rather have Pixis yell at him out in the open in front of dozens of officers rather than taking a single step into his office. The long lasting rumor in the precinct was that anyone who went into Pixis’s office didn’t come out unscathed. Just last week, Eren and the other officers of the precinct has seen Connie once go in after forgetting to read a suspect his Miranda rights and Connie never came out of that office the same again.

            Throughout all the years Eren had known Connie he had never seen him change his hairstyle once. His hair was always in a short, sporty haircut, constantly glistening with a minty hair gel Connie always seemed to be putting into it. Once Connie had gone into Pixis’s office, he had come out as a changed man.

            Connie had come out of that office…bald.

            The entire squad of officers had taken an entire week to comfort Connie over the loss of his hair. Eren swallowed nervously before reaching a hand up to his own brown locks, he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted to go bald yet. He sighed, knowing there was no way for him to escape from Pixis’s commands.

            Today just wasn’t his day.

 

            The smell of bitter coffee lingered in the air as Eren stood near the door, his only exit out of Pixis’s office. He stood with his feet pressed together and his spine straight as his eyes lingered on the wall to his right. A large portion of the space covered with certificates, ribbons, plaques and more awards than he was willing to account along with some newspaper clippings that seemed to highlight Pixis’s success throughout his career and the achievements of this police precinct.

            Pixis took a deep breath as he stared out the window, his back facing Eren and his hands clasped behind his back. It brought back distant memories of Eren’s childhood, when he found himself in his father’s study staring at his broad back; it brought a bitter taste to Eren’s mouth, he could always remember the shape of his father’s back, the tension that was apparent in his shoulders. He remembered his father’s back more so than he did the face of the man he idolized.

            Eren glanced at the window Pixis was looking out of. The lights of the skyscrapers in the distance shimmered and twinkled as brightly as the stars in the sky. Outside of this building there were thousands of people in this city that were depending on them to protect them from the dangers that existed in the underbelly of the city.

            “Sir, you were expecting me.” Pixis unclasped his hands and motioned nonchalantly to the only seat that was seat up on the other side of his desk. Eren walked over to it and sat down. Pixis didn’t bother turning to face him as he began to talk.

            “How long have you been on the force?”

            “About a year, sir.” Ere was wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture.

            Pixis nodded his head as if Eren’s answer had been the right one. “You’re still a rookie, fresh out of the academy. I wouldn’t expect you to be a great cop incapable of mistakes,” Pixis turned around to face him now. His eyes were burning with anger, “but dammit, Eren! I can’t have you messing up important investigations like this! One more wrong move by anyone in this department and the mayor won’t be afraid to make us the scapegoats in this situation. If one of us gets caught in the crossfire that means all of us are going down.”

            Pixis’s eyes softened and he sighed; he pinched the skin between his eyes as he moved towards the chair behind his desk and took a seat. Lacing his fingers together, he leaned into the desk.

            “You’re like a son to me Eren; I promised your father that I would look out for you and it’s a promise I intend to keep. However, I can’t have you rushing into investigations like this bullheadedly and _without a partner_.” Pixis stressed that last part, giving Eren a firm glare. “I don’t want to have to be the one to give your mom a flag at your funeral. Got it?”

            Eren nodded and with reluctance added, “yes, sir.”

            Pixis’s stern gaze softened with a touch of parental affection. “Good.” He unlaced his fingers and waved a hand at the door. “Now get out of my office.”

            Eren swiftly got up from the chair and pushed open the door to the office. The squad room was deathly silent the moment his right foot was over the threshold. All of the officers stood stock still; their eyes trained on him as if he had grown a horn in the middle of his forehead overnight.

            Jean stood up from his desk before coughing into his fist. “Alright people, get a move on! We have bad guys to catch and they’re not going to turn themselves into us any time soon!”

            That seemed to break the spell surrounding the officers of the precinct. They began to rush around and move as if they were incredibly busy. Eren sighed as he sauntered over towards his desk that was directly across from Jean’s own. Slipping into his office chair he placed his elbows on top of his desk and let his head fall into his hands. Jean who was usually busy typing away on his keyboard was unusually quiet.

            “Did Pixis chew you out that bad?”

            Eren groaned in answer. “What number is this?”

            Jean leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together he placed his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling pensively. “Well there was that time two weeks ago, then last month…this makes the seventh time you’ve been chewed out by Pixis.”

            Eren lifted his head from his hands. “Well at least this time was a little bit better than the others.” He responded wryly.

            “At least you didn’t lose your hair like Connie did.” Eren chuckled as Connie passed by their desk with a glare on his face and powdered sugar on his upper lip.

            “Still. It’s not like this is the only time Levi’s escaped from custody before.”

            Eren groaned as he pulled open a drawer of his desk to pull out the case file. “Don’t remind me.” He plopped the case file on the desk, before grabbing a pen to file the case report.

            Levi seemed to have a penchant for escaping the cold iron fist of the law. The city of Shiganshina, 20 years ago had been known to be a safe city. A place where one could raise a family without so much as a single worry about the safety of one’s child. Hell, there had only been a single murder in those 20 years; a botched robbery by a teen who wanted a bit of spending money for his narcotics habit. Other than that, the city was as clean as a church. That all changed when Levi’s gang had rolled into the city under the cover of darkness, bringing with them a drug that local junkies had come to nickname “the shifter.” The drug exploded in popularity in the underbelly of the city, it was known for giving the user a euphoric high so strong that it made them feel invincible by temporarily stopping all function to the nerves. With that single drug, Levi had managed to boot out any competition that had previously existed in the city and any that came after he had settled here.

            The more Levi and his gang’s power grew so did the corruption in the city. The 104th precinct along with other precinct’s as well had just had a large scale investigation by the Internal Affairs Bureau that had uncovered massive amounts of corrupt police officers across the city that had been turning a blind eye to Levi and his groups antics and some who had been peddling and transporting drugs for the group as well or sharing internal secrets with the gang.

            Tensions were at an all-time high and it didn’t help that every time Levi seemed to slip from the fingers of the police.

            Eren spun his pen between his fingers as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he recalled the first few days he had become a part of this precinct. He was 18; fresh out of the academy. Coming to work at this precinct was like a dream come true for him. Several generations of his family were police officers and becoming one was something that Eren had dreamed of being since a small child and he could never have seen himself doing anything else.

            It was his first day on the force. He and a few other officers had been called out to an abandoned apartment complex. Neighbors had reported seeing all sorts of people coming in and out of the complex at all hours of the day. They had all thought it was going to be nothing more than a case of people loitering and damaging public property. They had showed up and found that the apartment complex was operating as a little pharmacy for the gang where drug dealers peddled their wares to customers. A shootout had occurred leaving Eren the only survivor. It had haunted him for weeks, caused him to lose sleep, he had stopped eating. Every night he had been tortured by nightmares and it had taken such a toll on him that Pixis had forced him to take almost 3 weeks of paid leave and refused to let him come back to work unless he saw a psychiatrist.

            In the 6 months he had been on the force, he had attended the funerals of friends and fallen officers, more than he had ever expected to attend.

            As a result of all of this, the entire city police force was beginning to feel the crushing weight of pressure from the mayor who wanted to see Levi and his associates caught before election season came up and it was rapidly approaching. Eren snorted, all the mayor wanted to do was to boost his approval rating that was at an all-time low in comparison to when he first went into office. Embezzlements in office, scandals and misappropriated funds had led to a single digit approval rating for the mayor.

            The 104th precinct and other precincts as well had tried everything in the book to slap all the charges they could possibly trump up against him in an effort to get him off of the streets. Intimidation of a witness, racketeering, human trafficking, embezzlement, yet nothing seemed to stick to the guy. Just like a speck of dirt, nothing could touch the immaculately tailored suits that Levi just loved to wear. Every single piece of evidence they drew up seemed to disappear within the chain of custody or was thrown out of court by the prosecution on some minor technicality—that is if they even made it to court. Witnesses set to testify would suddenly disappear without a trace or refused to testify completely.

            Eren could hardly count on his fingers the number of times he had sat outside of court waiting for the prosecution’s witness to appear only for them to never show up with the judge ruling them in contempt. He had showed up to one witnesses door, once. A single mom with 2 kids who had witnessed a murder right outside of her job—a drug deal gone bad. Eren had shown up at her door, she had been so afraid that she refused to even so much as open the door a sliver and refused to talk to him.

            The public was starting to bare its teeth and was looking at anyone and anything it could sink its teeth into to blame and hold accountable for the increasing number of murders, deaths and explosion of drugs that were washing over the city. And the mayor was preparing to offer up the police as a sacrificial lamb.

            Eren sighed, rubbing his thumping temples with his fingers.

            “Eren. You alright?”

            Eren looked up at Jean and gave him a wry smile. “Just tired. I think I’m going to head home, it’s been a long day.” He stood up from his desk and bid Jean goodnight before tossing on a thin sweatshirt over his clothes.

            Eren shivered as he walked down the steps of the precinct. The air was chilly, almost borderline frigid. The meteorologist had called for low temperatures all of this week that made it feel as if the city was slipping back into winter even though it was supposed to be spring.

            He made a quick stop to a local 7/11 on his way to the subway where he grabbed a handful of snickers, twix, kitkats and various assortments of other sugary snacks. The cashier, a young pimple faced teen barely glanced up from his phone while ringing up Eren’s purchase. Sweets had become an almost therapeutic thing for Eren, something a large portion of his check was spent on. It kept him awake, kept him from falling asleep and having nightmares again. The consumption of all of those sweets didn’t go unnoticed, Mikasa had joked that maybe Eren should check himself into rehab for his sugary addiction. As he popped a jawbreaker into his mouth, his tongue curling around the sugar coated ball, he thought to himself that maybe he really should start cutting back on the amount of sugar he put into his body weekly. He shoved the wrapper into his pocket as he swung the plastic bag in his hand.

            The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, earning him a glare from a young woman who looked like she had somewhere not that important to be. He looked behind him and then across the street, before reaching up to the back of his neck and rubbing the skin there. His skin was crawling with the sensation that someone was watching him. He walked to the subway and took the train that led to the downtown area of the city.

            The downtown was full of sprawling nightclubs and bars, but was also a hotbed of drug activity where shifter and cocaine ruled like kings. But that just made the rent cheap and on Eren’s paycheck that was a heaven sent.

            Getting off of the subway, Eren’s stomach growled. His mind wondered to the empty cupboards of his apartment as he wondered what to eat for dinner. He stopped as he passed by the bright lights of Burger King. He turned around and 10 minutes later walked out with his purchase—a triple bacon cheeseburger with large fries. It was a short walk to his apartment from there. The apartment complex was old and the walls thin, he unfortunately learned that last bit, the first few months he had moved in here and heard the apartment above him fucking like rabbits.

            It took him a few minutes to climb up he two flights of stairs until he reached the third floor. He could have taken the elevator, but he hardly trusted that steel death trap that broke down more times than his shower did.

            He fished out his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment. His living room floors were littered with haphazardly strewn clothing. He barely shut the front door when the ceiling above him pounded with the sound of thundering footsteps and a couple screaming. To his left he could hear Mrs. Lupeda’s late night Spanish soap operas playing. It seemed like tonight was the episode where Sophia realized Jesus actually wasn’t in coma and was having an affair with the nurse. The apartment to his right was unoccupied and had been ever since he had moved in.

            After a quick shower, Eren sank down onto the living room couch and switched on the TV to some late night news as he ate his burger. His meal quickly turned sour as the news anchors were going over the latest failed attempt from the city’s police force to capture Levi. He opted to turn off his TV instead and finished his meal quickly.

            His shoulders were dropping as he went around the living room, picking up dirty clothes and tossing them into the hamper in the bathroom. He glanced up at the clock in the living room and decided that a few hours of sleep before going back to the precinct would do him well.

            He walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to pull down the sheets. The pillow underneath his head felt soft and cool against his cheek. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep as the crackling sounds of thunder played outside his bedroom window.


	2. In the King's Crosshairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story kids? Never make definitive promises, cause the universe will wake up and decide to punch you in the stomach and pour sand on your wounds. It's a week later than when I said I wanted to upload the next chapter, but I'm finally here! A new, long chapter featuring your favorite thing! Porn! 
> 
> My style for this chapter also seems way different from the style I used the first time around, and it's something I also haven't used before in any of my other fics or general writing as well, so I'm a little iffy on weather I personally like the style of this chapter or not. So feedback is really important on this chapter, I would love to know if you guys like this chapter on not or weather it's too difficult to read or any problems with it, since I'm a newbie with this type of style. Well enjoy the chapter! Enjoy meeting some more of the characters in the 104th precinct and the general joys of friendship!

            A veteran reporter, her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun that emphasized the crow’s feet around her eyes and the thinness of her pale, pink lips, leaned against the grey and rain-washed stone of the building that housed the 104th precinct. She took a deep drag from the cigarette that she held gingerly between her fingers, before letting the tobacco smoke flow past her pursed lips and curl towards the sky, before disappearing into the air. She glanced at the gold watch strapped onto her wrist—an anniversary present from her soon to be divorced husband—and sighed as she dropped the smoldering cigarette onto the ground. She pressed the tip of her dark brown loafers against the cigarette and crushed it beneath her shoe, smearing the ashes of her cigarette across the city sidewalk. As she climbed the precinct steps, she found herself already craving for another cigarette. The precinct was much more crowded today than it usually was.

            Upstairs on the 3rd floor—in a rather large room that they only used for press conferences—cameras lined the room, their operators standing behind them, ready with a click of a button to take this upcoming moment live, so that it could be broadcasted across the city. A few doors down, Pixis was downing his fourth cup of coffee for that day; a bottle of aspirin sat on the counter, next to the container of ground pumpkin flavored coffee that had been there longer than Pixis had been police chief.

            Pixis grumbled to himself as he set down his drained coffee mug and unscrewed the lid of the aspirin bottle; dumping a few of the pills into his hand, not bothering with counting how many that he should be taking, he tossed them into his mouth and swallowed them. He supposed that it was now or never. Pixis dragged a hand down the rough lines of his face. He was getting old, and at 45 years-old it was showing on his face. He decided that next year, he would maybe treat himself to a little vacation. Go somewhere tropical, where the sun shined for hours on end and fruit flavored drinks were flowing like water.

            Pixis sighed as he forced himself out of his chair and glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall, above the doorway. It ticked away, almost mirroring the beat of Pixis’s heart.

            Back in the conference room, various reporters from multiple news agencies sat neatly in the metal, fold out chairs that had been provided for them. Many of them were tapping their feet; tapping their pens against the notepads in their hands. There was a rather handsome man towards the back of his room, dressed immaculately in a tailored suit and well-polished shoes. His hair was slicked back away from his face and he sported a Rolex watch that was worth more than 4 years of single member of the 104th precinct’s paycheck. He was a rather famous daytime anchor for the local news. He glanced down at his watch and wondered when the meeting would begin—he had a rather hot date lying in bed in nothing more than lingerie that he was hoping to not disappoint.

            His phone, shoved into his pants pocket buzzed as his date sent him a rather suggestive picture of himself lying in the heart shaped bed of the hotel.

            The news anchor glanced at his watch again.

            In the front of the room, there was a young woman who glanced every few seconds at another reporter seated a few bodies away from her. Her full lips were pressed together and the bra—a size too small—dug into her skin. It was purple, a color she hated, but knew that he liked. She wondered if they would have enough time for a rendezvous at his apartment, before she would have to go back home and cook dinner for herself and her husband.

            Pixis cleared his throat as he walked into the room. Not looking forward to the impeding media onslaught, but knowing that he had to get it out of the way. He mentally reminded himself to take a deep breath as the aspirins began to make their way through his system. He walked towards the podium set up on a raised platform, multiple microphones were already clipped to it, ready to capture the speaker’s every mumble, stutter and words. Pixis positioned himself at the podium as he slapped down a manila folder onto it that he had carried into the room with him. He barely even had time to breathe before the reporters were jumping out of their seat and barraging him with a sea of questions.

            “Police Chief Pixis! What do you have to say about the recent scandal of the 2nd precinct—”

            “—were you aware that the 2nd precinct was cooperating with the Corps?!—”

            “—what is the Shinganshina police department doing to protect its citizens!?—”

             “—is it true that Levi recently escaped from police custody!?”

            Pixis held up a single hand to maintain order in the room. He pointed to a reporter near one of the windows, a young man dressed in casual street clothes and who looked more like an intern rather than a reporter. He young man stood up, his pen poised against the notepad in his other hand as he fired his question out so that the entire room could capture it.

            A floor below, Eren got off of the elevator and was making his way to the precinct room. Strands of hair on the back of his head were sticking up and pointing out in all directions, making it seem as if he had just woken up and hour prior, rolled out of bed and rushed his way here…not to say that that’s not what exactly had happened.

            He yawned, the smell of the Dunkin Donuts coffee wafting from the Styrofoam cup in his hand was the only thing keeping him awake at 9 in the morning. The dark circles underneath his eyes were quite apparent to anyone who crossed his path. He yawned again. Last night hadn’t exactly provided him with the 8 hours of sleep that doctors recommended. He had been jolted awake in the middle of the night to a quiet apartment. Above him, he could hear the distinct rhythmic squeaking of bedsprings moving—a sign that the neighbors above him had finally made up in their own way in the wee hours of the morning. Eren had turned his head and squinted at the clock on his bedside table, the green fluorescent numbers glowed in his face, informing him that it was 3 in the morning. He swallowed, before throwing back the sheets of his bed. His bare feet touched the cool wooden floors; they squeaked underneath his weight as he headed out into the living area.

            “Hello?” Eren called out in a sleep daze, unable to shake the lingering feeling that someone or something had disturbed the serene solitude of his apartment space.

            Eren glanced around the dark apartment, everything seemed normal, not a thing out of place. The discarded and empty Burger King bags were still sitting on his kitchen counter. He made a mental note, to at least stop at the supermarket on his way home tomorrow, to make an attempt to pick up fresh food instead of stopping for fast food. Thank god his metabolism didn’t allow him to gain weight easily.

            His playboy and playgirl magazines were spread out on the table. His mail was still spread out on the floor, where he had left it earlier, not bothering to stoop and pick it up.

            Eren took one more quick glance around the apartment, before making his way back to the bedroom where he rolled back into bed.

            Outside, a black BMW with darkly tinted windows was parked outside his apartment complex. A glass of amber liquid was held by a gloved hand, the liquid sloshed around the glass and tumbled over the circular ice cube. Levi brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of his whiskey. The aged alcohol smoothly, burned down his throat, leaving a smoky aftertaste behind in his mouth.

            The passenger side door to his left open as the car dipped with the extra weight of its new passenger. The car door slammed shut as Levi stared out of the corners of his eyes at Hanji, who was already peeling off the black gloves that covered her fingers.

            “Did you do it?” Levi’s voice was like liquid sex, Hanji thought to herself…well, sex was comprised of various liquids going into and coming out of various orifices. If sex was capable of being sold into a spray bottle, then that’s what Levi’s voice sounded like.

            Hanji nodded as she pulled her pinky out of the glove. The heated air of the interior of the BMW kissed at her slightly cold skin. “Like a weaver ant building a nest.”

            Levi had come to grown used to Hanji’s strange analogies, but even this one had him raising his eyebrows in perplexion.

            Hanji rolled her eyes at his expression, “in laymen terms—yes. The apartment’s rigged from floor to ceiling with microphones and cameras.”

            “Good,” Levi seductively bit his lower lip as he rested a hand on his outer thigh, his cheek pressed against the cold glass of his drink as he imagined flushed flesh that turned red beneath his touch. Plush lips that were cherry red from bites that were desperate to keep wanton moans locked by their owner’s lips. Butt cheeks that were bright red and littered with the lasting impressions of hand prints. Lips that were slightly open, a pink tongue sliding out to wet them and mouth that looked desperate for something with girth and weight to it, to settle upon its tongue and fill the warm, cavernous space of its owner’s mouth with—

            Hanji coughed, and bit her lips in an attempt to stifle her laughter as she pointed a single finger at Levi’s crotch. “Uhhh, are you going to take care of that yourself later? Or should I call one of the usual clients to come and help you with that?”      

            Levi stared down at his crotch, where his bulge was tenting in his tailored made suit pants. The fly of his suit pants looked dangerously close to flying away from the seams. Levi adjusted himself, throwing his leg over his knee to hide the bulge. He cleared his throat, “I’ll take care of it myself later.”

            Hanji pressed a closed fist over her heart, in a mock military salute. “Aye, aye Captain Woody.” Laughter filled the interior of the BMW as she was unable to contain her mirth any longer.

            Levi’s face burned with embarrassment as he motioned for the driver to pull away from the curb.

            Eren shook his head as he walked towards his desk, taking a sip of his coffee. He noticed that everyone in the office was crowded in a little half circle, staring up at the large screen TV that was in a corner of the room.

            Pixis was on screen.

            The wrinkles on his face made apparent by the high quality of the broadcasting equipment that studios were using nowadays.

            “—the Shinganshina police department is doing all we can to apprehend the criminal known as Levi Ackerman as well as those who work for him. This city will not cower before him and neither will the brave officers who work for our department. I promise you—the citizens of Shinganshina that whatever it takes, we will free these streets of Levi’s influence. That is all.”

            Pixis nodded his head at the cameras and stepped down from the podium as dozens of reporters clamored towards him and called after him with unanswered questions.

            Eren drained the last of his coffee from the Styrofoam cup before tossing it in the waste bin underneath his desk. He pulled out his chair with the heel of his foot and plopped down in it, the cushion deflated with his weight and the entire chair bounced a little.

            The crowd around the TV crumbled away as the officers went about their respective work.

            Eren felt a light tap on the back of his head as Jean smacked him with a manila folder that he held in his hand.

            “You’re late,” Jean observed as he walked towards his desk and sat down in his chair.

            Eren glanced at the name on the folder that Jean threw down on his desk. A drug dealer that was found washed up in the river a week ago, word on the street was that a little bit more of the profits he earned was ending up in his pocket rather than Levi’s own.

            “Almost late,” Eren corrected him as he booted up the IMac on his desk. He laced his fingers together and sighed in a satisfied manner as he heard his knuckles pop.

            He glanced over at Jean, who was wrinkling his nose in disgust at Eren’s habit.

            Eren looked around the office, trying to find the one person that he wanted to see. “Hey, Jean, where’s Mikasa?”

            Jean didn’t bother looking up from the report that he was beginning to fill out. “She got called out on a case—some neighbor called the cops after a young man with two broken legs showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the day. Said that her neighbor next door, a young man held him hostage and killed a bunch of women that were missing in the city. One of them being the daughter of a bigtime pharmaceuticals owner.”

            Eren nodded and began to type away on his keyboard when the entire office suddenly quieted down. Eren swiveled in his chair to see Pixis storming towards his office door, Eren could almost hear the claps of thunder roaring behind Pixis and the gust of cold air that lashed out towards him. Pixis threw his office door open and Eren cringed inwardly as the door slammed shut.

            “Geez, what’s that all about?”

            Jean shrugged his shoulders as he pushed back his chair, stood up and grabbed his coat that he had hung on the back of it. He slipped his arms into the sleeves. “I’m sure you heard about what happened to the 2nd precinct?” Eren nodded. “Yea. Well every officer is now guilty by association.” Jean gave a small wave to Eren with his index and middle finger as he scooped up the manila folder off of his desk and called out to Marco who was his assigned partner for the case.

            Eren leaned back in his chair, causing the entire thing to release a high pitched squeak.

            The past few days hadn’t boded well for the Shinganshina police force, especially when an anonymous tip to a local newspaper had uncovered a years of corruption within the 2nd precinct that went as high as their police chief and maybe even some of the top brass as well. Apparently, the cops at that precinct were picking up kilos of “the shifter” and peddling it out to low ranking dealers to sell out on the street as well as trafficking the drug to other cities, turning blind eye to certain cases that were connected to the ‘Corps as well. Eren pressed the knuckles of his fingers against his lips. At this point the citizens were angry and out for blood and all officers were on the line, presenting their bare necks like a flock of sacrificial lambs.

            “Eren,” Eren jumped out of his skin as a rather small hand rested on his shoulder. Eren turned his head to see Armin standing behind him, a dark, unbuttoned pea coat was thrown over the scrubs that he wore. Eren noticed that he smelled like antiseptic, meaning that he had rushed all the way up here. Maybe for something important.

            Armin raised a brow at Eren’s behavior, the corner of his lips pulled into a half smirk. “Here’s the toxicology report that you needed for your case.” Armin shook the manila folder in his hand, before handing it off to Eren who gratefully accepted it.

            “You didn’t have to come all the way here just to drop this off. I was going to drop by the morgue later anyway.”

            Armin shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not a big deal, besides the last time you stepped foot into the morgue, you passed out and smacked your head on a table.”

            Eren’s cheeks flushed red as Armin laughed at his expense. “That was one time, Armin.”

            “Yea, and how many times have you come around the morgue since?” Okay, Armin definitely had him there.

            Armin looked Eren up and down, taking in the dark circles underneath his eyes and his thin frame, before asking: “what time do you get off work?”

            Eren raised a brow at his childhood friend, before dramatically pressing the back of his hand against his head and calling out in a high falsetto voice, “ohhhh, Armin! Are you asking me out on a date!? How improper!”

            Armin laughed, shaking his head. “Ohh, Eren, you know it wouldn’t work out between us. I’m just too handsome for you and besides you look like you could use a decent home cooked meal besides all the fast food I know you’ve been eating lately.”

            Eren pursed out his lips as he sheepishly looked down at his own feet, “I haven’t been eating that much fast food,” he mumbled, glancing up at Armin who gave him a stern glare that reminded Eren of the times his mother would glare at him, before reaching for a sandal to hit him with. “Okay, not every day,” Eren emphasized the “every” part.

            Armin rolled his eyes, “whatever, Eren, just make sure you bring your cute little butt around to my place tonight. 6 PM sharp, wear something nice and make sure to bring a change of clothes and plan to stay the night.” Armin winked at him as he started to back away, “I like to cuddle!” Armin shouted in Eren’s direction as he turned on his heel and walked out into the hallway, saying a brief hello to Mikasa as the two passed by each other.

            Mikasa sighed as she walked into the office, she shrugged the suit jacket she wore off of her and walked over towards her desk—the one right beside Eren that was separated by a yard of space between them. Mikasa draped her jacket over the edge of her chair, before pulling it out and taking a seat in it.

            “How’d your case go?” Eren pulled out a drawer of his desk, reached in and plucked out a peach flavored candy before tossing it over towards Mikasa’s direction.

            Mikasa reached up and without bothering to look, caught the candy and nodded her appreciation as she popped the pale orb into her mouth.

            “Terrible,” was her single word reply. “The victim will probably need years of therapy, not to mention the little fan group that was parked out in front of the precinct building.”

            “The perp already has a group of fangirls?”

            Mikasa scoffed, “some of them were, but—” Mikasa made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat, “some of them thought, and I kid you not, that the victim and the perp were madly in love and to quote one of the fangirls who elbowed me in the face ‘they belong together! Can’t you see that it’s love!’.”

            “Geez,” Eren lowly whistled. “People actually think like that?”

            Mikasa suckled on the candy in her mouth and exhaled deeply through her nose, “apparently some do. They want me to show up to court next week, prosecutors apparently need him to testify against his captor.”

            “Good luck with that,” Eren thought she truly needed it.

            “I don’t need luck,” Mikasa chuckled, “I just need to either be drunk or…”

            Eren wrinkled his nose at the loss part, before throwing his hands up in the air. “TMI Mikasa, brothers don’t need to hear about their sister’s social life!”

            Mikasa rolled her eyes before laughing, “oh? And I suppose sisters don’t need to hear their brother jacking off in the bathroom either?”

            Eren paled, before his cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet. “I was 16, Mikasa.”

            Mikasa’s gleeful laugh chased after Eren, even as he furiously worked through the reports that he needed to complete by the end of the day.

            It wasn’t until 6 that Eren found himself rushing towards the elevator. He furiously jabbed his fingers against the button that would take him to the lobby

            “Hold the elevator!”

            Eren groaned as he leaned towards the panel again and jabbed his finger against the button that forced the elevator to grind to a halt. The doors parted open like a spoon cutting through a bucket of ice cream to reveal a rather tall man standing on the entire side of it. Eren glanced him up and down and tried hard not to spend more than 5 seconds staring at the bulge in his pants….which he failed.

            The man stepped into the elevator and stood close to Eren. Eren thickly swallowed and glanced around the empty space—the two of them were the only occupants in the elevator.

            Eren cleared his throat, “uh, what floor are you going to?”

            “The lobby.” The man smiled at him, his pearly whites all on display. Eren nodded before pressing the button for the lobby floor. He whistled to himself, taking an occasional glance at the man who occupied the elevator with him.

            He was tall, around 6 ft. His hair was neatly parted and gave him the appearance of some military commander.

            “Erwin.”

            Eren glanced up at him. God, was this man’s voice deep! “What?”

            “The name’s Erwin. Yours?”

            Eren laughed, “usually introducing yourself to someone you meet in the elevator means that you want something more than a simple introduction.”

            Erwin flashed his teeth, “just trying to make polite conversation.”

            The elevator began to slow down and dinged as the doors parted to reveal the 104th precinct lobby.

            “Eren,” he replied as he stepped out of the elevator.

            “It was a pleasure to meet you Eren.” Erwin called as the elevator doors slid shut with a tiny hiss as Eren paused near the elevator doors, staring at them in confusion as he watched the tiny monitor above the elevator climb in numbers.

            He was pretty certain Erwin said that he was getting off at the lobby.

 

            “Well don’t you look cute.” Armin pushed open the door a little wider and motioned for Eren to come in.

            Eren shimmed his shoulders as he stepped into Armin’s moderately lit apartment. A row of candles were burning on the low coffee table and the entire apartment faintly smelled of rose petals.

            “What are you cooking?” Eren asked as he shrugged himself out of his coat, and held it out towards Armin who accepted the coat and hung it up in the coat closet next to the front door.

            “Healthy food,” Armin smiled at Eren as he made his way into the kitchen.

            “Ohhh, my favorite type of food…” sarcasm dripped from Eren’s voice, like sap from a tree.

            “Don’t knock it until you actually try it, Eren.”

            Eren rolled his eyes as he walked into Armin’s kitchen. All granite counters, stainless steel appliances and white cabinetry.

            Armin’s back was turned to him as he fluttered around the kitchen, grabbing a wooden spoon that he had set on the counter beside the stove. He lifted the lid that covered the steaming pan and the smell of roasted veggies and spices filled the kitchen. Armin took the wooden spoon and began to stir the contents of the pan.

            “Hey, Eren, can you hand me that package of kielbasa’s on the counter?”

             Eren walked over to the counter and picked up the package of smoked sausages. He walked over to Armin who smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he took the package out of his hand.

            Armin smacked the spoon on the rim of the pan and placed it back on the counter. He turned down the heat for the pan as he opened a cabinet and retrieved a nonstick pan. He placed the pan on an empty burner and turned the burner underneath the pan on a medium heat. He grabbed a pair of kitchen scissors out from a cabinet and cut open the plastic package surrounding the sausages. He dumped the sausages into the hot pan; the smell of cooking meat quickly began to fill the kitchen. It took Armin only a few minutes, with the addition of various spices that he grabbed from the spice rack next to the stove and added to the pan to quickly bring out the full flavors and smell of the kielbasa's.

            “Eren, can you grab the plates and wine glasses?”

            Eren moved towards the cupboards and grabbed a set of plates and a pair of wine glasses. He placed the plates near the stove and took the wine glasses out to the living room and set them down on the coffee table. Armin walked in a short while later, the two plates piled with alfredo pasta, stir fry veggies and the smoked kielbasas were balanced on one of his arms. He held a bottle of white wine and a corkscrew in his left hand.

            Armin set down the bottle of wine as Eren removed the plates that he was balancing on his arm. Eren sat down on the couch, Armin fell backwards onto the couch, causing the cushions to bounce a little. Armin leaned against the arm of the couch, placing his feet on Eren’s thighs, before digging into his own plate.

            Eren lifted his own fork and used it to cut into the sausage. He skewered it, lifted the fork to his mouth and placed the food in his mouth. The smoky flavor of the meat burst onto his tongue. Eren groaned, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his grip on his fork tightened.

            “Armin, when are we getting married?”

            Armin hummed to himself as he speared his food with his fork before placing the food in his mouth. “Hmmm...never.” Was Armin’s curt reply.

            Eren smacked Armin's leg. “I can't believe you. Am I not sexy enough for you?”

            Armin swallowed the food in his mouth and shot Eren his best “you wish” look.

            The night passed quickly between the two friends as their posts became empty, nothing remained on it save for the grease streaks from the sausages. The bottle of wine shared between them became nothing more than an empty bottle once they had poured the last dregs out. A carton of ice cream soon appeared between the two of them. Armin's bangs were pulled up and clipped, his face covered in a green mask and his cheek pressed against Eren's shoulder as they shared the ice cream between them both. Eren didn't know how long it was later, but time slowed down and he found himself fast asleep on Armin's couch.

            A week passed by and work for the 104th precinct proved to be more hectic than it had ever been. Dozens of new cases seemed to be popping up every day. A gunshot victim in the middle of the street, a drug house burned down to cinders, multiple overdoses, a body washed up in the river. Eren leaned over his desk and ruffled his hair.

            It was a Saturday night and he found himself still at the precinct. His mind felt awake, but the dark circles underneath his eyes screamed otherwise.

            Eren yawned, as he held his arms over his head, he heard his spine crack and let out a soft sigh as he lowered his arms.

            “Going home?” Eren fixed his gaze on Jean who sat across from him. Jean was staring at Mikasa who was already pushing her chair away from her desk, she stood up and grabbed her coat that was draped over the back of the chair.

            “Yes. Why?” Mikasa slipped her arms through the coat and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

            The tips of Jean’s ears and his cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet. “Uh...no reason...are you planning on doing anything after?”

            Mikasa stared at Jean as she leaned towards her desk and grabbed her car keys. “Being myself.” Mikasa walked over to Eren and ruffled his hair before leaving.

            Jean stood up from his seat and yelled after Mikasa, “that's cool! I also like being alone!” The tips of his ears became even redder from embarrassment. He quickly sat back down as Sasha and Connie were stifling their laughter with several donuts they had taken from the break room. Powdered sugar was smeared across Sasha’s upper lip.

            Another hour later and Eren was walking up the stairs to his apartment. He rolled his shoulders as he dug into his coat pocket for his keys and pulled them out. He hadn't had time to stop by anywhere and buy something to eat—if he did, he would have ended up buying fast food of some sort. He mulled over in his mind what sort of food he had in his almost bare fridge. There was leftover Chinese food from a few nights ago, a few slices of pepperoni, 3 cheeses, and Canadian bacon pizza. A couple of hot pockets were stuffed in the freezer, along with a pair of breakable popsicles that he was certain had been there since he first moved into the apartment.

            Eren finally reached his apartment door, pushed his keys into the lock and twisted until he heard the lock click in place. He pushed open the door and walked into the apartment. He kicked it closed behind him as he lifted his hand and flicked on the light switch. The living room became flooded with light. An hour later Eren found himself on his couch, a porno playing on his TV screen and a slice of cold pizza dangling from his mouth. His eyes were glued to the TV screen as he watched the two actors make out. It was all tongue and teeth and there was a warm tingle in his spine as he watched the taller actor of the two lift their partner up, for them to wrap their legs around the actor’s waist. The taller actor bit into their lover’s lower lip as they walked the both of them towards the bedroom wall. The smaller one’s back hit the wall with a soft thud, their mouths pulled apart and a throaty groan came from the smaller actor as they let their chin fall against their partner's shoulder. The taller actor ground their pelvis against their partners own. The smaller actor let the back of their head fall back against the wall with a dull thud; soft, breathy moans fell from lips. A rigid bulge pressed against the denim of the smaller actor's jeans. The taller, leaned close to their partner and pressed the tip of their teeth against their partner’s exposed collar bone. A sharp gasp was pulled out into the open air, causing the smaller of the two to furiously grind their bulge against their partner's pelvis, dragging thick moans from the both of them.

            Their lips met in a passionate kiss that lit a warm fire in Eren's groin.

            The smaller of the two, with fevered passion started to unbutton their partner’s black shirt—or well rather tore it apart— causing some of the buttons to fly from the shirt and land in another destination of the room. The shoulders of the shirt slipped, revealing the strap of a binder. Eren’s teeth sunk into his lower lip as he thought about masturbating, but decided that he felt to gross and covered in grime and dirt from a hectic day of running around the city that taking a shower sounded like a good idea. Besides he could kill two birds with one stone and not worry about having to clean up the mess.

            Levi sat at his desk, a mug of coffee in his hands and his eyes glued to the monitor in front of him. The monitor revealed the inside of a shower; steam billowed in the confined space, fogging up the glass doors. Levi leaned forward and tapped a random key on his keyboard, which switched the contents of his monitor to another camera. Eren’s body soon came into view, taking over the entirety of the screen.

            His hands were placed on the edge of the sink as he leaned forward and spent a few to stare at his own reflection. Eren shrugged his shoulders and leaned away from the sink to slide his hands to the edge of the grey sweater he wore, he slipped his fingers underneath the hem and began to tug the sweater over his head, revealing well defined and tone muscles that must have been acquired from spending hours at the gym, and a lean frame. Eren threw his sweater to the ground as Levi’s tongue darted out and wet his bottom lip as he reveled in his own private strip show.

            Eren’s nimble fingers reached for the button of his jeans. The pants quickly became undone and were accompanied by the sounds and visual image of his fly unzipping, his pants slid down his smooth thighs, only for Eren to push them down and lift his feet out of the puddled denim. The only thing that remained were his boxers and Levi’s brows lifted slightly in bemused surprise—though it wasn’t much of a surprise to him as he had been watching Eren an hour earlier, stretched out on the couch, porn mags on the coffee table and a porno playing on his TV—Eren hooked his thumbs in the band of his boxers and pulled them down, a soft hiss fell from his lips as cool air caressed his erection that smacked against his stomach, finally free from the confines of his boxers.

            He watched Eren walk to the shower, open the door and step in, disappearing from the camera’s limited view. Levi leaned forward again and switched the camera’s view, allowing him to see inside of the shower.

            Hot water dripped down Eren’s neck and chest in a manner that should and could only be described as the very definition of sinful. Levi could feel himself getting painfully hard as he placed his mug on top of his desk and leaned back into his chair. Eren's face was upturned to the flow of the water, soft sighs fell from his lips as he lifted his right hand and wrapped it around his erection. His body jerked as he began to stroke his cock, he rose on the tips of his toes and settled down to the flats of his feet.

            Eren's plush lips were open, soft sighs reverberating off the shower walls. His lips were red, like the color of spilled wine, Levi could see his soft, pillowy tongue. In the back of Levi's mind he wondered how amazing it would feel to fuck Eren's throat.

            Levi could feel himself get painfully hard as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Precum oozed from the tip of Eren’s cock; Eren shuddered and a gasp caught in his throat as he brushed the pad of his thumb over his slit.

            Levi’s long and nimble fingers reached down to his bulge, quickly undoing the fly before pulling out his turgid cock. Levi wrapped his fingers around his shaft as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Throaty moans were being pulled from Eren’s lips as his hand flew over his erection, in a hurried and quickened pace. It was quite befitting of his age--relishing in the end goal, rather than languishing in the slow and drawn out pleasure. There were so many things he could teach Eren about pleasure.

            Levi’s attention snapped back to the screen as he heard thick, husky moans fall from Eren’s lips as his hand blurred over his cock as he quickly approached his impending orgasm. Levi quickened his own pace as a haggard gasp came from Eren’s mouth as his toes curled in pleasure; cum shot from his cock and splattered against the shower tile, wet pieces of his own hair clung to his face as he revealed in the afterglow of his orgasm.

            Levi’s grip on his chair tightened as his cock jerked in his hand, cum oozed from his slit and all over his index finger and the back of his hand. He breathed shallowly as he watched Eren let the remaining streaks of his cum wash off under the spray of the shower, before reaching for his axe body wash and a loofah.

            The door to Levi’s office was thrown open; light from the hallway flooded into the dark room, lit only by the glow from Levi’s monitor screen and the sparkling lights coming from the lights of the city that provided Levi a great view when he bothered to turn towards the entire wall of ceiling to floor glass that dominated his office.

            Hanji stepped into the room, her eagle like eyes honing in on the white goo that covered Levi’s hand. A barking laugh burst forth from Hanji as she doubled over, pressing an arm to her stomach. “Do you-do you need some time to clean yourself up?” Hanji stood up straight and wiped a tear from her eye.

            “Fuck you, Hanji.”

            Hanji hummed, “I’m sure you would love to Levi, unfortunately my partners have to be tall enough to reach the top of the cabinets.”

            Hanji yelped as a pen hit her in her left knee, “how rude,” she grumbled.

            “What did you come in here for?” Levi grabbed a tissue from his desk and wiped his hand before stuffing himself back in his pants and fixing himself up.

            “Got new info on our shipment. Erwin wants to know whether we should ship it out tonight or wait until the cops aren’t being such hound dogs?”

            Levi tossed the tissue into the waste basket underneath his desk, “tell him to wait...we can afford to lose profits for a couple of days.”

            “Got it. What about the little cockroaches that are flooding our house?”

            A dark grin stretched across Levi’s face as he turned to look at Hanji, a chill ran up her spine as Levi spoke. “Smoke them out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Eren's fridge. May you one day be full of actual food and not take out or hot pockets.
> 
> (Also sorry for all the shots, if you know any of the references I was making about in regards to the case Mikasa was working.)


End file.
